justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 3
Just Dance 3 is the third installment in the Just Dance series. It was released on''' October 7, 2011''' for the Wii and Xbox 360 and December 6, 2011 'for the PS3. Gameplay Like previous installments, the game focuses on up to four players who mimic on-screen dance moves. Along with the solo and duet modes, there is a Dance Crew mode which allows four players to dance together. Dance Mashups combine different and previous dance routines to different songs. Modes that make a return include Non-Stop Shuffle, Speed Shuffle, and Just Sweat Mode. The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a Hold My Hand dance mode, where up to 8 players can play sharing four controllers. On The Xbox, There is also a mode called "Just Create" which allows players to link together their own moves into a custom routine for a song. Another Xbox 360 exclusive mode is named Dance Off, and it looks similar to Just Create; in fact, sometimes the game asks you to dance freely to a certain point of the song, and then it replays it. Track listing * "*" - Covered song * "()" brackets in Artist column - Cover artist of the song * "**" - Also on ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. * (P) - PAL (Europe) exclusive. * (BBE) - Best Buy exclusive (Special Edition in Europe). * (PS) - PlayStation 3 version, but available as a DLC for the Wii. * (D) - The song is also in the demo version of this game (Xbox 360 only). * (TE) - Target (US)/Zellers (Canada) exclusive (Xbox 360 exclusive in Europe). * (4D) - Also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * (K) - Also on Just Dance Kids. * (K2014) - Also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * (SD) - Also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * (BEP) - Also on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. * (H) - Also on The Hip Hop Dance Experience. * (J2) - Also on Just Dance Wii 2. * (NOW) - Also on Just Dance Now. * (NOW-F) Found on Just Dance Now files. * (WP) - Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. * (U2016) - Is a Uplay unlockable on Just Dance 2016 * (JDU) -Is on Just Dance Unlimited * (F-JDU) - Is in the files for Just Dance Unlimited (either a square, half dancer, or placeholder files) * In the Xbox 360 version, all the songs are listed alphabetically while in the Wii and PS3 versions, the songs are in the order listed below. Unlockables Songs and alternate routines can be unlocked in the game depending on your MOJO. * "*" - Covered song * "()" brackets indicates the cover artist of the song. * (E) - Is an unlockable extreme version by inputting a code in the title screen. The code is, "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right". * (J2) - Also on Just Dance Wii 2. * (U) - Unlocked with the use of Uplay on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, normal gameplay on the Wii. * (WP) - Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. * (NOW) - Also on Just Dance Now. * (JDU) - Also on Just Dance Unlimited. Mashups This is the first time in series to have "Mashup" mode. In this mode dancers from previous (or current) games appear for some amount of time. There are also Sweat Mashups, which contain more effort into the routine. * "*" - Covered song. * () in artist column - Cover artist of the song. * (S) - Sweat Mashup. * (GS) - Only obtained by preordering the Xbox 360 version of the game from GameStop. * (U) - Unlocked via Uplay on the Xbox 360, normal gameplay on the Wii and PlayStation 3. Downloadable content * Songs from previous Just Dance titles, along with brand new songs, are featured as downloadable content for Just Dance 3. * Please note that downloadable content is not available for the PS3 (PlayStation 3) console. * W - This DLC exclusive for Wii console only. * All the songs cost 250 Wii Points each on the Wii and $2.99 each on the Xbox. * U2016 - Is a Uplay Unlockable on Just Dance 2016 Wii * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(1)" indicates that the song in also featured in Just Dance. * A "(2)" indicates that the song is also featured in ''Just Dance 2''.'' * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also featured in ''Just Dance: Best Of/Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * A "(2D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2. * A "(4D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * A "#" indicates that the song's difficulty and effort levels have been altered from the original game. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also featured on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also featured on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also featured on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also featured on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also featured on Just Dance Wii. * A "(NOW)" indicates that the song is also featured on Just Dance Now. * A"(U2016)"- Is a Uplay Unlockable on Just Dance 2016 Wii Packs Xbox 360 * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also in Just Dance: Best Of/Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * A "(2D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2. * A "(4D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * A "#" indicates that the song's difficulty and effort levels have been altered from the original game. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. * A "(2016U)" indicates that the song can be purchased on Just Dance 2016 via Uplay. '''Xbox 360 packs Trivia *The player needs a total of 645 Mojo points/stars to unlock every unlockable. * Just Dance 3 ''is the first game to include an Extreme routine, a Sweat routine, a Hold My Hand routine, and a Mashup routine. *When censoring words in the lyrics, it does not use ellipses (...) unless it is a recycled DLC which used them in its original appearance. **This was fixed in ''Just Dance Now. *The Xbox 360 list is listed in alphabetical order. The Wii and PS3 list are listed in the order above. *This is the game where even though all the faces of the dancers are white (excluding Hey Boy Hey Girl: it's purple), the facial features can be seen clearly. *The Xbox 360 version is very different from the Wii and PS3 version, the backgrounds and effects are considerately different, sometimes more advanced. This is also the case with ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''. *On the PS3 version of the game, the store is not available. Instead, it was replaced by PS3 song exclusives. *Hayley Williams of Paramore was not credited in Airplanes. This was fixed in Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance: Best Of. * On Wii and PlayStation 3, to get a star, you just have to copy the hand movements while on Kinect, you have to copy the moves with your body. This is because that on Wii and PlayStation 3, the moves done with left hand don't give points since you can only hold the Wii Remote or the PS Move controller in your right hand. ** This is actually the only (at least clear) nerfing of Kinect points, due to the fact that the Kinect sometimes scores many more moves than other consoles. However, this is not the case for all routines. * This game is a Guinness World Records holder for being the best-selling casual game and the best-selling third party game on the Wii. * The bubbles in the menu for songs are actually squares in the game files. * This is the third game in the Just Dance series but It's technically the fourth game Ubisoft has created related to Just Dance. * Gold Moves seem to be more sophisticated on Xbox 360 than on the Wii and PlayStation 3. The Xbox version comes in slower and gradually than all at once like on Wii. It then proceeds to wait a second and then plays out the effect. Again, this is slower and gradual on the Xbox version than Wii. The gold move after shine will only occur on the Xbox if it was performed correctly. * On the PS3 version of the game, the lyrics are highlighted in karaoke-style. They are highlighted in blue when a male is singing and pink when a female is singing in a similar fashion to the first two games of the Japanese series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=636ZECeK59g ** Thus, the PS3 version of this game marks the introduction of the highlightation of lyrics in the main series which would become another recurring feature in later games. * There are some beta dancers in the PAL boxart, there is what appears to be a duet, both have glasses and red and blue suits. Additionally, a beta Barbra Streisand appears on the NTSC cover. * Just Sweat now supports 4 players in the game, due to the fact that in Just Dance 2, only one player could use Just Sweat. * The Speed Shuffle mode glitches a bit on Wii: sometimes, the Gold Move effect doesn't appear and the coach fades out without the smooth transition. * When downloading the game on the Xbox 360 Marketplace in PAL regions, the NTSC cover art is shown as the cover art. ** However, the PAL cover art is shown when downloading DLC. Gallery Just_dance_3_collage.png|All songs BTS2.png|Behind the Scenes 1 BTS1.png|Behind the Scenes 2 WYWFBTS.png|Behind the Scenes 3 covers-playlist_1_700.jpg|Playlist covers Videos Just_Dance_3_Trailer_(E3_2011) Just Dance 3 launch trailer Just_Dance_3_Kinect_Trailer Just Dance 3 Menu (Wii)-(PAL)-(Special édition Katy Perry) Just Dance 3 Menu Spéciales (Wii)-(PAL) References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 3 pt-br:Just Dance 3 ru:Just Dance 3 Category:Games Category:Main series Category:Video games